Z In the Flesh Complete
by Fanatical Writer
Summary: After accidentally overhearing a conversation between Rossi and Hotch, JJ decides to make a bold move.
1. Chapter 1

_This story was written especially to make Tracia (ilovetvalot) smile. I hope it did its job._

_FYI—in this particular story, JJ is still Media Liaison for the team. This is a two-shot, so there is one more chapter to follow. After I have my 'Rossi-expert' check it for 'Rossi-ness,' of course. LOL_

_Thanks for reading and enjoy._

_~Angie_

* * *

><p>Jennifer Jareau was having second thoughts as she hurried into FBI headquarters in Quantico, Virginia. The skirt she was wearing was much too short, and she wasn't sure if the glasses were even <em>her. <em>She and Will had been broken up for nearly eleven months now, and she was ready to jump back into the dating pool. The only problem was…she wasn't sure that the object of her affection was ready to take the plunge with her.

She was thankful that when the elevator doors closed she was the only occupant aboard. Placing her bag by her feet, she grabbed the hem of her skirt—which stopped several inches above her knees—and gave it a solid tug, but it didn't move. _That _was probably a good thing, as the waist would have been below her ass cheeks if it had. With a sigh, she picked her bag back up once again.

Nothing good ever came from eavesdropping…even if it was accidental.

_Three weeks ago…_

_JJ had just lifted her hand to knock on Hotch's slightly ajar door when she heard David Rossi's voice. Her hand froze, and she turned to go. Her matter really wasn't one of importance; there was no need to interrupt. _

_But at his next words, she stopped and listened intently._

"_You know what I'm talking about," Rossi had said suggestively. "The sexy librarian fantasy?"_

_Hotch's chuckle followed. "Yes. I know that fantasy well," he agreed._

_She could just picture Rossi's grin as he continued. "The skirt so short it's naughty, the sexy glasses with the hair that's escaped her pony tail to frame her face just right…" She could see his hands cupping the imaginary face in front of him._

_Hotch's laughter had cut him off. "You've clearly had time to think about this," he remarked. "My fantasy isn't nearly so specific."_

"_That's because you have Haley," Rossi explained. "All I have to keep me warm at night is Mudgie. And she doesn't brush her teeth. So her breath?" He shuddered at the thought, evoking another laugh from Hotch._

"_Hey, JJ," Reid said as he walked by._

_JJ started as she turned around. "Hey, Spence," she said with forced nonchalance._

_He came to a stop and turned to face her. "What are you doing standing here in the hallway?"_

"_Oh, I…I just needed to talk to Hotch, but he's in with Rossi, so…it can wait."_

_Reid nodded as he continued on his way. _

_JJ hurried in the direction of her office lest another colleague find her lurking outside of her Unit Chief's office and get the wrong idea. It wasn't _him_ she was after._

_That_ was the incident responsible for starting this mess and she couldn't help but wish she'd never overheard the conversation at all.

* * *

><p>"Oh, my," Penelope said when JJ walked into her office a bit later.<p>

"What?" JJ asked, looking down at her attire.

"I didn't know you wore glasses!" Penelope told her friend.

"I don't," JJ said. "I'm wearing them because they're trendy."

"Yeah, but…you're _not_._"_

"Thanks a lot, Garcia," JJ said dryly.

Penelope laughed. "I didn't mean for it to be an insult," Penelope said. "You just like to wear comfortable clothes. But look at this…you're smokin' fricken hot, Jayje."

"You didn't think I could be 'smokin' fricken hot?'" JJ returned, uncomfortable just verbalizing it.

"Oh, no. I _knew_ you could," Penelope assured her friend. "I just thought I'd have to _force_ something sexy on you. I didn't realize you'd go for it on your own."

"You don't think it's too…" JJ's voice trailed off as Penelope looked her friend over.

The crisp, white button up she was wearing wasn't quite as 'buttoned-up' as it should be. The shirt was a size too big, and JJ had left to top few buttons—as well as the last few—undone. She'd tied the fabric together, and had it been tailored perfectly, the loop would have been even with her waist, but because it was a smidge too big, it fell just below her hips. Her tweed skirt was barely peeking out from beneath, rendering the entire ensemble incredibly sexy. She'd forsaken her watch in favor of some slim, gold bangles, giving the outfit an even more feminine flair. The fact that the sleeves were rolled up to her elbows served to draw attention to the adornments. Penelope would bet money that her friend didn't even realize that she didn't need the extra finesse…not with those curves.

"Girl, you have got it goin' _on_," Penelope informed her friend, then giggled. "I've never seen tweed look sexy before."

* * *

><p>JJ had to really concentrate on the facts of the case as she stood in front of the team for her presentation. When Reid had walked in and looked at her, his brows had furrowed as if he was confused; Morgan had grinned and then given her an appreciative nod. Hotch had appeared indifferent, as if he hadn't even noticed. She'd thought the same of Dave, but then she realized that the longer she stood up there talking, the more he kept shifting in his seat.<p>

That _had _to be a good sign.

* * *

><p>"Wheels up in twenty," Hotch finally said; the team dispersed, and Dave, who was moving as fast as he could in his present condition, followed his Unit Chief to his office. "Did you see that?" he asked in disbelief.<p>

"See what?" Hotch asked distractedly as he studied the file in front of him.

"You…you didn't notice?" Dave asked in confusion.

Hotch finally looked up. "Notice what?" he asked.

Dave frowned. Had his Unit Chief, profiler extraordinaire, really been oblivious to JJ's attire in the conference room? "JJ was dressed like a sexy librarian," he informed Hotch.

Hotch laughed, thinking of their conservative Media Liaison and doubting what Dave had seen. He played along, anyway. "Dave, I go home to a blonde every night we're in town. _My_ fantasy librarian is a red-head."

Dave's fantasy librarian, however, was standing just outside of their Tech Analyst's doorway, which was strategically placed just across the bullpen from Hotch's office for a perfect view. His eyes travelled up her legs, over the curve of her ass, and the hidden swell of her breasts until he met her face.

She was staring unblinkingly back at him, and her lips lifted in a slow, sexy grin.


	2. Chapter 2

_FYI—this story is for fun, and these characters are not ones I usually write, so if my characterization is off, I apologize in advance. _

_I'm sure this won't come as a shock, but this is probably going to be a threeshot._

_For Tracia. Here. It. Is. More! ;)_

_Thanks for reading and reviewing, and enjoy!_

_~Angie_

* * *

><p>Jennifer Jareau was <em>not<em> a happy camper. She'd worn the outfit exactly as he'd described…fixed her hair down to the last tendril so that it dangled perfectly to just below her jaw…even worn the damn glasses! And after meeting her gaze outside of Garcia's office—his lust had been unmistakable—_he_ had not spared her a glance.

Maybe she'd gone about this all wrong—been too bold. She'd always been timid when it came to men, always been careful to keep her romantic relationships separate from work. Maybe this was just what she'd needed…a wake up call to remember why. With a sigh, she packed up her bag and walked towards the office door, shutting off the light on her way out. The ones in the bullpen had already dimmed for the night…she was always the last to leave when Henry was with his father. _I really need to get a life,_ she thought as she pulled the glasses from her face and stuffed them into the side pocket of her bag.

* * *

><p>If there was one thing David Rossi was looking forward to when he arrived home, it was shaking hands with the sheriff. JJ had worn that damn outfit again today. He'd thought he was free from it…that he'd never have to see it again. It turned out the only way the librarian fantasy worked was if you got to fuck her brains out afterwards or you were likely to be 'blue.'<p>

Although the trip to Alabama hadn't taken too much time, it had been the longest flight he'd' ever had to endure. He'd barely been able to get out of his seat when the plane had landed. JJ had taken the seat across the aisle from him, her legs crossed so the skirt she was wearing rose even higher on her thighs. It was just too much skin while he was trying to concentrate on catching UnSubs.

He'd caught a bit of a reprieve the four days it had taken them to catch the bastard, and then, sure enough…she'd shown up the very next morning in the same attire she'd arrived in. There were no words to describe the flight home. The damn woman was a siren…and he doubted she even knew it.

But David Rossi _did_ know one thing: It was imperative she _never_ wear the ensemble again. And he was going to let her know that the first chance he got.

* * *

><p>JJ's eyelids had fluttered closed, and she was carefully moving her neck from side to side during her leisurely walk to the bullpen. When she heard her name being called, they opened once again. Confused, she looked around.<p>

"JJ."

"Rossi," she said in surprise as she walked into his office. The only illumination in the room was from the small lamp in the corner. "What are you still doing here?"

"I just finished up my paperwork. Can we talk for a moment?" he asked carefully.

"Sure," she said, moving so that his office door was in reach.

"Oh, you don't need to—" His sentence was cut off by a soft click. "Shut the door," he finished dryly.

She took the seat across from him. "Is everything OK?" she asked with a frown.

Dave cleared his throat. "I wanted to talk to you about your present attire," he informed her.

"My…" She looked down at herself and had to bite back a grin—it appeared he wasn't so immune to her after all. Gaining control of her features, she looked up. "My attire," she stated.

He nodded. "Do you think it's office appropriate?" he asked.

"No," she said softly. "No, I don't think it's office appropriate."

"Then why—"

The question died on his lips as she stood before him and began to unbutton her shirt. "I think something like this should _never _be worn at the office. Starting right now."

"JJ," Dave said in a warning tone as he watched as the soft white fabric slid down her toned arms.

"Yes?" she asked, reaching around to the back of her skirt. The action caused her breasts to draw pert across her chest. He listened intently as she lowered the zipper, and then watched as she shimmied the tweed down what he imagined to be the soft skin of her legs.

Didn't she realize she was playing with fire? That men like him were the reason fraternization rules existed?

"JJ," he repeated, standing this time. "What are you doing?" He walked around his desk so he was within arms reach of her. When he looked back at this moment, he'd realize that it probably hadn't been the _best _move-seeing as the sheriff was already standing at full attention.

Her lips lifted in a slow, sexy, knowing grin. There wasn't much this media liaison missed. "Well, if you don't know, Dave…"

"We can't…I can't do this," he said, gathering all of his strength. The statement sounded weak even to him.

"That's a good idea," she agreed with a nod as she reached down into her bag and felt around until she found what she was looking for. She slipped the glasses onto her face and stepped forward, reaching for his belt buckle. "You don't have to do a thing."

He stood frozen as she fumbled with his belt, then his button and zipper. He wrestled with his conscience for as long as she could—when he was beating himself up for taking advantage of her later, he wanted to be able to remind himself he'd _tried _to resist—but when she slid his pants down his thighs and calves to his ankles and fell to her knees before him, he knew he was a goner.

She looked up at him, eyes wide. "So it's true…what they say about Italian men," she said in a low, appreciative tone.

He studied her face for a moment, looking for any sign of hesitation; there was none. "We never speak of this again," he said in a low voice. Her reputation meant more to him than his own, and he'd hate for _him_ to be the reason it was in question.

She nodded curtly. "Deal. As long as we get to do it again."

When she took him in her mouth, he was hardly in a position to argue.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Sorry about the delay on this final installment, folks. I'm in the process of moving, and finding time to write has been nearly impossible._

_Tracia, I hope this makes you smile! You asked for 'M.' Here it is!_

_A big thanks to sangreal7 for checking this chapter for 'Rossi-ness'...' and for setting me straight on his undergarments! ;)_

_Enjoy, and thank you all so much for the reviews for last chapter!_

_~Angie_

* * *

><p>The saucy little minx wasn't going to let him get off with her lips wrapped around him. Dave didn't realize how much of a tease Jennifer Jareau could be until she pulled her hot mouth away, leaving him throbbing more than before. She straightened with a half grin. "You taste even better than I could have imagined," she said in a low voice.<p>

His mouth went dry at the sight before him: JJ in her bra and panties, a set of conservative glasses resting on the tip of her nose…and a single glistening drop of _him _on the corner of her lips. He reached forward and swiped at the droplet with his index finger.

She seized his wrist and pulled his hand to her mouth, sucking on his fingertip as she held his gaze. It would have been so easy for him to imagine she was someone else; this was a side of her he'd never seen before and he was, quite frankly, shocked. It was always the good girls… But he realized in that moment that he didn't want this with anyone else. He wanted this with _her._

Pulling his wrist from her grip, he splayed one hand over the back of her head, the other against her upper back and pulled her roughly against him, his mouth crashing down onto hers. His tongue traced a forceful line across the seam of her lips, then thrust forward as soon as she opened for him with a surprised 'oh.' The sound was muffled by his thorough kiss. His tongue moved around her mouth with the expertise of a man who knew he knew how to kiss, and did Dave Rossi know how to kiss!

He stepped out of his pants and Italian silk boxers, pushing them off to the side with the toe of his boot. Getting _those_ off proved to be a bit harder, but he managed to get it done. Without breaking their kiss, he turned her so she was standing in front of his desk, then lifted her easily by the waist and placed her on the edge. He tore is mouth away from hers, kissing a trail from the corner of her lips to the spot just behind her ear. "Is this what you had in mind, Jennifer?" he asked.

"Yes," she said breathlessly as his hot tongue flicked out to tease her tingling flesh. She clamped an arm around his neck. "Oh, yes!"

Dave unbuttoned his shirt, then pulled it down over his shoulders until he'd rid himself of the garment. He could feel JJ's nipples harden against his chest as she shimmied to get closer to him; the dampness from her panties teased his belly as her legs wrapped around his waist.

He reached behind him, and let his fingertips slide up over her outer ankles before reaching around and to cup the backs of her calves; her skin was as soft as he'd thought it was going to be. He slid his hands up her lower legs until he reached the backs of her knees. He hauled her forward, then continued his exploration until he'd reached her waist. With a single fingertip, he traced a path to the spot just below her belly button and then lower, until he reached the waistband of her low rise panties. He gave them a teasing snap before foregoing that entrance altogether, and reaching directly for the fabric between her legs. He took half a step back, and then with one hand, moved the offending material to the side. He separated her with two fingers, then brushed them slowly up and down, from her clit to her opening again and again, eliciting an eager groan. "Dave," she begged.

At the sound of his name, he thrust two fingers inside of her and she gasped as he began to move them back and forth. Just as her panties had proclaimed, she was wet and ready for him.

David Rossi considered himself to be a patient man, _prided_ himself on being a master when it came to lovemaking. But here she was, his fantasy in the flesh, and she'd started a war within him. He _loved _making women come…it was his mission to always get her there before he did so himself. Twice at least, in fact. Once during foreplay, and once while inside of her.

But Dave was at a crossroads. It had been a long time, and this was _JJ_. He'd noticed her the very first day he'd returned to the BAU: the seductive sway of her hips, the way her blonde hair had swung sexily back and forth as she'd walked away. All he wanted to do feel was her…tight and wet as she surrounded him. But no…he couldn't do that. He needed to hold to precedent and get the job done _first._

"Dave," she breathed. "I want you inside of me _now!"_

Fuck precedent…

Dave pulled his fingers from her, and positioning himself at her opening, "Look at me," he commanded.

She opened her eyes and watched as he pushed slowing, inch by delicious inch, inside of her. She let out a long, low hiss as he filled her. "Jennifer?"

"You feel so…_perfect," _she said in a surprised tone.

With a grin, he pulled back, but before her could fill her again, she lifted her lower body off the desk, bracing herself with her arms. She pushed forward until he was completely inside of her again, and just when Dave thought there was nothing new under the sun when it came to sex for him, she ground her lower body against his, moving in quick, hurried circles, first one way, then the other, then fervently back and forth. "Oooooooh," she moaned.

He grunted as he felt her tighten around him. If she kept this up, _his _reputation was going to be compromised! And he couldn't have that.

He gripped her outer thighs and began pushing her away and pulling her back to him as he pumped in and out of her, his pace slow at first, then growing more hurried as her body constricted around his.

"Oh, Dave," she said as he slammed into her.

JJ felt like her whole body was on fire, every fiber of her being tingling as he filled her over and over again. She tried to lay back and enjoy it—still not certain whether or not she was going to be able to experience this again—but she wasn't able to contain herself. She was gripping the lip of the desk so tightly she knew her knuckles had to be white. As her breathing increased, JJ licked her lips, her eyes sliding closed again. The tension in her body built until she finally found her release, the same time Dave did, thankfully, as he exploded inside of her. She sagged helplessly on the desk; the only thing keeping her in a sitting position were Dave's arms wrapped around her. She smiled tiredly as he placed a gentle kiss against her temple.

"Jennifer?"

"I'm OK," she assured him with a breathless sigh as she turned to rest her cheek on his warm chest. "I'm…more than OK."

* * *

><p>She was so sated it took her much longer to get her clothes on than it had to take them off. She smoothed her skirt as she straightened, and then froze as her gaze met Dave's intense stare.<p>

"Remember what I said," he told her softly. "We can never do this again."

JJ nodded as she pulled her hair into a messy pony tail, the fabric of her shirt stretching across the breasts he'd never quite made it to. "OK," she agreed.

Dave gave a sigh of relief as she slid her bag up onto her shoulder and headed for the door. Stopping just as she was about to leave, she turned to face him.

"Stay away from me, Agent Rossi," she taunted him with a sexy grin. "_If_ you think you can."

_Oh, fuck. _

David Rossi didn't think he could.

***THE END***


End file.
